1. Field of Use
This invention will be used in air conditioning units, particularly in automotive units, where it is imperative that the air directing louver will maintain the position at which the user has set it, notwithstanding the jolts and vibration the unit will experience in automotive travel.
2. Prior Art
There are numerous prior art air conditioning units that use an air directing louver of the type disclosed herein, but none are believed to employ the inventive concepts as used in the louver assembly of this invention.